The Resurrection of Azazel
by casteel71
Summary: Azazel is bak and redy to kill dose evil  in his opinon lol dey r not actuly evil  Winchesters and distrupt there weding cos hes evil. Some swering. Plese review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-** Some of this might not be spelled 100% cos I wos in busy doing other things (I hav books published) but da story and characters are tha important part so no flames plees THANK YOO eric krispy for da inspiration (but don't steel anyfing for da show plees! lol)

**Prologue**

Sarah was heading home after skool when tha black smoke came out of da sky and possessed her

**Chapter 1**

Dean loved his brother Sam and after killing a ghost Sam turned and saw Dean down on one knee.

"Sam I luv yoo marry me okay?" Dean screamed. He was surprised that Sam wasn't acting surprised.

"Of course" Sam said. "I saw dis in a vision dats y I'm not surprised."

"lol," said dean, and he stood up and picked Sam up and spun around as they huged and looked into each others emerald and ruby like eyes. (dey were wearing contacts tat made there eyes look wicked like demons)(erec krispy yoo shood make a demon wiv green eyes btw jus remember to credit me)

They stopped spinning and stared at each other. "But I'm not gay," Dean said disappointedly, "so we have to do something about that before the wedding. I have a plan."

"Anything Dean," Sam said. "And I'm not a fucking homo eever." He kissed Dean passionately cause he was so happy and wanted to show Dean he loved him.

"My plan," Dean said, letting go of Sam, "for it we need Castiel's help."

"Casitiel," Sam said. "THAT ANGEL WILL GEET RAPED IF HE COMES NEER ME"

Dean took out his cell phone and called Castiel which was tha first number cos he always called him late at nite (samm doesn't know dis!)

"Yes?" answered a sexy voice.

"Cassette," Dean said. "We need yoor help cunt! Sam and I are engangered but not homos so help us I have a plan."

"A weeding?" Castiel stated. "Heaven is in chaos Dean and yoo wont a wedding? Lol I hope yor joking"

"God damm it Catiel," Dean said wearily. "I'm tired. All dis fiting it never ends cant I just have a wedding please?"

Omg! Castieel thought. Deen is marry that cunt Sam? He remebrd wen he pulled Dean out off hell and wanted to be da first fing dean saw when he woke from his reserection. But he had doon something he cooldnt face up to to Dean and had been too embaressd to stay... he had raped Dean…!

AN- plees revew


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- To Erec Krispy reviewer- YOO DONT TELL ME WOT TO DO**

**Chapter 2**

"Catiel!" Dean screamed. "Wtf are you thinking about cunt?"

Castiel snaped out of his memory and said "I'LL HELP YOU DEAN." He spook to loudly and Dean could tell somfing was on his mind but he didn't ask cos he wos shy around Castiel.

"So," said Castiel. "I see yoor problem yo are not gay but you want to get married. Whats your plam dean?"

"We need to go back in time," Dean said. "A looooooooong way back, like 700 hundered years. Sam will make a deal wif a demon and after a year go to hell. Youll take me back to da present Casteil, and Sam will hav been in hell for SEVEn hundered years lol and turned into a demon. He'll escope from hell and possess the body of a woman. THEN WE CAN BE MARRIED WIVOUT BEING HOMOS"

"yor a genius Dean" said Sam.

"SHUT THA FUCK UP CUNT" Cassette yelled at Sam.

The brothers looked at him in surprise. fuck, thought castile, Sam knows I'm jeelos of him being wif Dean! A plan came to Castiels mind, he would go along wiv da plan…except he wooldnt help Sam escape from Hell!

**Meenwile...**My name is Sarah and Im 16 and average hite wif wavy brown hair dat is always soft an shiny even if i dont wosh it, my eyes are green like emeralds and hsvr fleks of purple in dem. i also hav a demon inside me (not like dat eww) Hes name is Azazel and he chose to possess me cos i am his human deescendant (demons were once human if yoo havnt seen dat episode) I coodnt move my own body it wos weerd and lik i wos bein mind controled and raped at da same time...but it wos kind of sexxy lol!

"how dost thou feel to hav naught control over thou own body?" Azazel leered nastily into da mirror he wos making sarah stand in front of naked cos he wos a pervert "Yoo shalt obey me and together we shalt raze...Lucyfer!"

**Meanwile in Woshinton dc**..."mister president sir!" tha secreteary of defens said urgently as he ran up to da presidents desk. "Dere is goin to be a demon invasion soon an we hav to stop it"

"HOLY FUCK" said the presidont "WE HAVE TO STOP DEM...SEND IN THA EIGHTH ARCHANGEL SOPHIEL AND HER VESEL...ARIA WINCHESTER!"

**A/N: I knoow Castiel is being a cunt but he luvs De****an! (noot out of character if yoo hav seen da show lol) DO NOT STEEL ANY OF DIS ERIC KRISPY**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The three appeared in an alley in between two 2 story stone buildings. The ground was dirt, and beyond the alley they could see out to a town square, bustling with people yelling and making a lot of noise, possibly some kind of street fair. Castiel had brought them back to the year 1311, to a village in England. Beyond the town square there was a castle rising up and looming over the town.

"This town was known for its witch trials in this century," Castiel told the brothers. "It's before the witch trials were at their height, so this town is believed to have actual witches who are getting their powers from demons."

'Spare us da heestory lesson fuck head" Sam leered nastily. Castiel glared back and Dean was caught in da middle of dem.

They headed out of the alley and into tha town sqare.

When they entered the square they saw the yells were not comeing from a street carival but the crowd was burning witches!

Each witch was tied to a wooden pole and had hay piled around their feet and legs. A man dressed in a black robe held a flaming torch in his hand….Tat fokhed is going to burn dem! fought Dean.

The black robed man held his free hand up and the crowd quieted, the main noise now coming from the crying and screaming women. "These whores hast thou turned thy back on god and thou shalt die" said da robed man.

Castiel was gooiing to save the witches but the robed man reached into his pocket and pulled out Holy Oil! He threw it on dem and lit them up.

It was awful and Castiel contorted Dean as he cried and was upset from tha site. While Deans head was buried in Csatiels shoulder Sam snarled at him! "Fuck yoo cunt Deen is mine I know your trying to steel him from me!" mouthed Sam viscously. Castiel watched in horror as Sam went up to tha dead witches…and he shitted on da bodies!

Omg I cant let Dean marry dis monster, Castiel thought. Dean finished crying and looked up but Sam was already back and Dean didn't see what he did to da bodies.

"I'm hungry lets go to dat inn," said Sam, pointing to an inn on the side of the town square.

Castiel's jaw dropped open! He shitted on da bodies and was hungry? Sam was more eevil than he ever imagined.

In the inn they ate and Sam kept molesting the waitresses whenever Deen looked awy.

"I need to SHIT" Dean screamed and went to da toilet. Sam turned on Castiel wif an evil look in his eyes.

Sudonly he pointed across da inn and yelled, "She's a witch!"

The innocent women Sam had accused suddenly was surrounded by people who wonted to burn her, all because of Sam!

Castiel croosed over to her to save her and gasped. It was Ruby!

"Please Sam!" she begged.

"Yoo bitch burn in hell cunt," Sam laughed.

But Ruby's not even evil yet! Castiel realized. And Sam was still going to get her killed for something she hadn't done.

The angry crowd advanced on Ruby, and just as a man leaped to tackle her Dean came out of da bafroom. The man accidently hit Dean intead.

"YOO CUNT I"LL Kill YOU!" Castiel screamed as he saw Dean was hurt.

Castile went over to da man and dey fort like dragon bal z.

Dean lay on tha floor and his hed hurt. He looked up to see…..Castiel was protecting him! He looked for Sam and saw him…raping a waitress- Omfg thought Deen, Sam is a monster and I was going to marry him?

Castiel finished the crowd off and Dean hugged him. "Yoo reely are my gordian angel!" cried Dean. He looked into Castiels eyes and saw they were troubled and sad.

"Whats rong?" Dean asked tenderly.

"Yoo are going to marry Sam and he wont treat yoo rite and there's nothing I can do!" screamed Castiel.

Dean saw how honest Castiel was and wanted to cheer him up . He leant in to kiss him…when a man they thought was dead leapt up and made Dean drink his blud! The man was a vampire and now so wos Dean.

"OMG I drunk vampire blood," Dean realized. "Yoo haf to keel me Sammy….."

**Meenwhile...Sarah- **"Dats rite, Im going to raise Lucyfer," Azazel repeted to Sarah. "Now com with me, we have work to do bich"

Azazel took Sarah out and wile controlling her body he made her do things...awful things...but Sarah enjoyed dem!

"Yoo enjoyed raping dat maternity ward?" Azazel asked, impresed. "Yoo are funner to poses dan that cunt John Wenchester. He wos alway fiting for control and got me shot. But together we shall kill his famili wif da help of Lucyfer. To raze Lucyfer we need get da blood of...ARIA WINCHESTER"

**Meenwile...Aria**- Aria wos an ordinory grl at school but she noticed she felt like part of her life wos incomplet and she felt like she was destined for more (dis is being a hunter). Her home life wos boring her mother wos stupid and nosy.

"How r u deer?" her mother said obnoxosly as Aria got home from skool.

"I ONLY JUST GOT HOME LEAF ME ALONE FOR ONE SECOND" Aria said reesonably and went up to her room. Dat fuckin bitch! she thort of her mother. Ever sence her dad had stoped visting eery yeer like he used to her mother had been sooooo anoying. Her dad wos called jon dats all she new and he wos awesome but he hadnt com for his yearly vistit for 8 months. Aria suspected somfing wos wrong. She decided to go out and look for him so she packed a bag and got dressed. Aria had brown hair and (i forgot wot color deen and Sams eye r but Aria has one eye da color of Sams and the other tha color of Deens but it looked cool not retarded)

She went downstairs. "Where r u going deer?" her mother said nastily.

"Fuck off bitch i am leeving yoo and going to find my dad" She pushed her mother out of da way and headed to da front door but it opened be4 she got to it. Standing dere wos a girl wif green and purple eyes dat sudenly turned...yellow!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- To da revewer i do hav books publishd but i cant say da names of them cos of legal reesons that yoo wooldnt undastand**

**C****hapter 4**

The three rented a room in da inn for the nite. There was oonly 2 beds and Castiel was jeelos when Sam shared wif Dean but it was okay cos he romanced Dean once he felt asleep.

Dean had scary dreems as he wos turning into a vampor (dis dream is criptic but da story dosnt mak sens wivout it)...Dean stood outside his childhood home. "how dos tha blod taste, newborn?"

Deen looked beside him to see da alpha vampor. "What blood?" he asked.

Sudenly blood started driping down da walls of the house, and it spelt da word "Lucyfer is going to rise agan"

"Wot r u doin" Deen sed as da alpha vampire, which had shap shifed into a giant bat and wos now raping Deen.

Before he herd da answer Dean felt somfing burning on his chest. It wos tha amulet. "Is god neer?" he asked tha vampir.

The vampire ponted to the house, and in front wos a dog. "I hold tha answer to da uneverse," it sed, and opend its mouth and screamed.

By morning Dean was a vampire…..

"STOP BROODING YOU CUNT" Sam yeeled at Dean. "You fucking suck yoo are a disgrace and a monster!"

Sam stromed out leaving Dean in tears. Castiel comforted him. "I knoow being a vampyr is hard for yoo Dean but I have a plan to make it better."

Castiel travelled forward in time and went to los anglees…..Spike and Angle were dere! Thy had 4 adventores and then went back to save Dean who was sleeting his wrists wiv his vampir teeth.(he wos depressed cos he wos a vampore)

"Doont be sad," said Angle, "Vampires are da best lol we can drink blood wivout it being evil."

"Fuck yoo ANGEL!" It was Spike! He was jelous that Angel was comforting Dean and not him.

Their advice for helping Dean was shit and Castell staked dem….when Dean wasint looking Sam used the vampire dust as cocaine!

Castiel yelled, "Stop that Sam! Dean needs dat vampire dust to kure himself"

Sam acted all innocent. "Stop wat?"

Castiel glared at him and his lyes and gave the vampire dust to dean who used it liok cocane and it cured him. (dis is becos vampire blod maked him a vampire so da dust wood cure him)

The next day they went to find the crossroads deamon to mak a deel wif. They did the summoning ritual, and Castiel saw Sam was using the bones of a baby he had just merderd- he coodnt let deen marry dis fuckhed.

Casteel was more relaxed tho cos he new it wasn't long be4 the crossroods demon sent Sam to hell were he wood stay 4eva.

The demon appeared, it was da red eyed one

"Yoo bitch mak us a deel bitch," screamed Dean.

"What 4?" she asked.

"SEND ME TO HELL" Sam cried dramaticly. Castiel saw he was faking so dean would think he wos being heroic! Dean kissd Sam wif passion and Sam turned to the red eyed demon. "For my deel I want yoo to kill evry one in the village orphanage," he whicpered so Dean coodnt hear.

Castiel was stunned at Sams evilness, but before he cood do anything Sam was teleported to Hell.

Castell had won! Dean was all his!

He turned to Deen. He wood tell him evryfing, how he had loved him from da moment he saw him. But he wood leeve out da part about raping him in kase deen got angre at him 4 it

Suddenly, Dean spoke to da crossroads demon. He admitted somfing he hadn't had tha corage to say in tha future. "I have a crush on yoo yoo are my soulmate," Dean said to her.

Casteel was so depressed he took out his angel blade and held it to his hart…..and he poshed it in hard!

**AN- DO NOT STEEL ANYTHING ERIC KRIPSKY**


End file.
